


Full Of Broken Thoughts, I Cannot Repair

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Caring Derek, Crying, Crying Stiles, Depressed Stiles, Depression, Guilt, Nogitsune, Self-Hatred, pritective derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the whole Nogitsune situation is all over, Stiles still can't let go of the guilt, and his friend are starting to worry. Probably spoiler-ish. If you haven't watched 3B, don't read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Of Broken Thoughts, I Cannot Repair

**Author's Note:**

> What have I become, my sweetest friend? Everyone I know, goes away in the end.
> 
> Hurt - Johnny Cash

Walking down the school hallways. Ignoring all the staring faces. Thinking the unasked questions.

"Is he okay?"

"Where has he been?"

"What happened to him?"

"What drove him to insanity?"

After the whole Nogitsune situation everything changed, I changed.I can't help but think of everyone I hurt, everyone I threatened. How I loved torturing my friends. How good it felt.

What the hell is wrong with me?

I look up to see Scott, Isaac, Kira, Lydia and Allison all talking by my locker, I stopped and stepped back.

How am I meant to face them?

"Stiles! Over here!" Scott smiled.

I turn and run away, back outside the school doors. I hear footsteps running after me.

I was so wrong, I'm not ready to go back to school. I'm not ready to face everyone. I should have just stayed home!

I jump in my jeep and drive off. Dad's at work, so I go home and lock myself in my bedroom.

This was never me.  
I was never like this.  
Why me?

I slide down the door and throw my head back, giving myself an instant headache.

And there I sat, my knees to my chest, thinking, blocking out everything.

This is not how I pictured this year to be.

"Stiles?" The voice was close, really close.

My head snaps up. Meeting Derek's eyes.

"The pack was worried and told me to come look for you. They said you ran out of school? Are you okay?" He reaches his hand out to touch my shoulder and I flinch away.

I know he won't hurt me, but what if I hurt him?

"I'm fine." I whisper.

Derek shook his head.

"No, you're not, Stiles. Come on, get up." Derek said, pulling me up by the arm and making my lye down on the bed.

"Just leave me, Derek." I protested.

"You should get some sleep, I'll be right here." He said, sitting down on my computer chair.

I turn my back to Derek, and just stare at the wall.

I hear his phone ring.

"Hey- yeah, he's fine, he's resting- I'll let you know when he wakes up- alright bye." He says before hanging up.

"Scott's panicking. He's worried, you know."

Guilt twists in my stomach and I suddenly feel sick. My sight gets blurry from tears.

I hear Derek sigh and get up from the chair. The bed dips and he rolls me over to face him, I throw my arm over my face.

"I'm so sorry, for everything. I didn't-" I sobbed into my arm.

I felt Derek get up off the bed and I heard the window slide up.

Great, Derek doesn't even want to stay here with me.

I sob louder, and a hand runs through my hair. I uncover my eyes to see Scott.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"We were worried." He smiles, looking over to the window.

I follow his gaze and see the whole pack piling in.

"Isaac! You're stepping on my foot!" Lydia groans.

"Well stop standing in the way."

I look back to Scott. He smiles.

"We're your friends, Stiles. We just want to make sure you're okay." Isaac said sitting on the bed as well.

"Shall we watch a movie?" Lydia asked, walking over to the dvd stand.

Everyone nodded and piled onto my bed.

"You know we're all probably going to get a detention for truancy." Allison spoke up.

Everyone rolled their eyes. Scott looked at me and smiled.

"Some friends are worth getting detention for.


End file.
